


This I Can Give You

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: My Spark Is Yours [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Intimacy, M/M, Mild Language, One Shot, Plug and Play, Slash, Spark Sex, Sparkbonding, Violence, slight het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After events in Sick Mind, and Scrapheap, Optimus and Ratchet decide its time to pursue their friendly relationship even further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This I Can Give You

**Author's Note:**

> Characters/Pairing: Ratchet, Optimus Prime, ensemble; Optimus/Ratchet, implied Ratchet/Arcee, slight Arcee/Bulkhead, past Optimus/unnamed Consorts
> 
> Originally this fic goes held the name of "Untitled", but I have now given it a name. This fic was part of a trade with ocelli on tf_trading_post over LiveJournal and was beta'd by eerian_sadow. This ficlet might get continued at some point in the future, but I don't have any plans to work on even a possible sequel before then.
> 
> italics ~ spark bond speech

The medic in his programming had him often checking over Optimus's vitals and other stat readings even when he was well into recharge and after the fact that the Prime had healed. But the mech still suffered from the effects of the virus even after it was gone. He was doing what he could for the Prime, without resorting to sedating the mech and letting his body heal from it.

Not that Optimus would allow him to use that option. Not when the younger Autobots and the human children needed to see with their own optics that the Prime still functioned and was able to perform his duties around the base.

Had either of his own Consorts, been here with them, then he would have released Prime into their gentle care. As it stood now, he had no idea where the fraggers were or if they were still alive. Not that he doubted their respective teams wouldn't be protective of their respective leaders. But they hadn't heard from them or any other Autobots since coming to Earth. And Prime was rather tight lipped about any details concerning his femme and mech Consorts, whether they were alive or not, he would not tell him.

Which could mean that Arcee was the last known living femme of their race.

He had his doubts that Optimus would even consider taking their growing relationship further or consider him worthy of being a Prime-Consort to him of all mechs. He would want to bond with Optimus and he knew very well about the dangers that came with the bonding of two or more sparks. But did Optimus want that -?

His spark pulsed roughly, dragging his mind away from the current thought processes occupying his attention and he stifled a low groan as he pressed one hand over the chassis plating protecting his old spark. Using his other hand, he brought up the security readouts to keep an optic watching for the other Autobots and the human children as he used sensors in the hand over his spark to gently calm it with a magnetic wavelength.

"Ratchet?"

Frag, how had he missed Prime's approach on through the camera system? He stopped the magnetic wavelength as he removed his hand and stared at the console screens in front of him.

"Prime."

"Are you well, old friend?"

"I'm fine, Prime."

There was silence between them as he watched as the other members of their team drew ever closer with the human younglings. His spark pulsed and he barely managed to suppress a shudder, as Prime touched his arm gently turning him around to face him.

Even then he managed to suppress a soft sound as his circuits and armor tingled pleasantly where Prime was still touching him. He looked at his friend and Prime from under his chevron intending to look away, but his gaze was held fast by the taller mech's stare.

Held by the bright, smoldering optics that meant Prime was assessing him visually and likely scanning him with non medical scanners. It left an almost pleasant buzz in his circuits, knowing that their Prime was the only mech to look at him like this.

"Arcee."

"Yes Prime?"

Optimus held his gaze even as he addressed the femme who was coming up behind with the humans and the last two members of their team. The humans bearing equal looks of confusion while at least two of their own number had knowing looks.

"You are in charge until Ratchet and I return."

"As you command, Prime."

As he left the area with Prime, he was able to hear one of the children ask if they should be following them and then heard a quick blistering sentence of words from one of the others. And Ratchet hoped that the children did not follow Prime and himself to their destination.

0000

Before they started, Prime had made sure that he was in a somewhat comfortable position to take the weight of his armored frame off of his aching back strut while they were alone.

"Prime."

"Ratchet, I..."

Trying to make up excuses. Much like all the others that their dear Prime was so fond of, they both knew that he was stalling.

Eventually he got tired of waiting for Optimus to make the first move, he traced the nearest armor seam before moving his fingers between open armor seams caressing the nearest sensor, drawing what sounded like a vent of surprised air from his Prime.

As he made to go for another sensor, Optimus pushed him back and stopping any progress before he could think to do it.

"Old friend. Ratchet, are you sure this is what you want?"

He didn't need time to think of his answer or back out of it.

"I want this badly, Optimus. But preferably before my spark goes offline and rejoins with the AllSpark in the Well. Give me what you can give, Prime."

He fought to ignore the almost visible shudder in the taller mech frame in reaction to what he had said and set about distracting Prime away from that particular line of thought. He knew it worked when Prime finally pulled him closer to himself and then his hands were fragging everywhere.

Each of them managed to find the right spots make the other cry out beautifully. He was barely to collect himself together long enough to see Prime to release one of his interface cables, plugging into him. Flooding him with his data and sensations of thoughts.

Ratchet sent his own data and personal thoughts over the distracting sensations of their interface. Anger at the loss of Cliffjumper and their dead. Frustration at allowing the youngling humans to remain with them. Even his sense of love and loss over them all.

His fear of nearly loosing Prime to the plague virus that Megatron had created so long ago on Cybertron.

All of it pushing him ever closer to the edge of all things, closer to achieving overload with his Prime. And then the sudden influx of energies from their sparks being bared and then the gloriously merging of their spark was enough to send him over the edge.

As he fell into the abyss of overload, he heard Prime's voice in his thoughts through the new spark bond.

 _This I can give you and more, Ratchet._


End file.
